Love
by DavidxEmber
Summary: Sequel to "Happiness". Set four years later. Rated M for suggestive themes and language.
1. Chapter 1

"_Daddy_! _Momma_! _Momma_! _Daddy_!" Michael cried, hitting his Father's shoulder. Conner, still trying to sleep, scooted over, snuggling closer into his wife's back. "Your son wants _you_." He smirked, kissing her neck.

"_Daddy_! _Daddy_! _Daddy_! _Daddy_! _Daddy_! _Daddy_! _Daddy_! _Daddy_! _Daddy_! _Daddy_!" The four-year-old repeated, louder, climbing into the bed so that he could reach his parents.

"No. He wants _you_. Last time I checked, I was _Momma_." M'gann smiled, turning her head and kissing his lips. "_Daddy_!" Michael hollered, punching Conner in the back as hard as he could. Conner groaned, rolling over to face his son.

"_Michael John Kent. It's six a.m. What do you want_?" Conner sighed.

"Get up and feed us! We're _hungry_!" He yelled. Michael then got out of their bed, and ran as fast as his little butt could go.

Conner rolled his eyes, before rolling on top of his wife, and kissing her all over her throat. M'gann giggled, wrapping her arms around his back and her legs around his waist.

Right as he was about to enter her, Michael came back into the room.

"Ew _gross_! You guys can do that _later_! Now get up and make breakfast!" Michael ordered them, before leaving their bedroom again.

"_He gets it from you_." M'gann mumbled.

* * *

Several things had changed over the past four years.

They were no longer living in the Cave. Instead, they were living in a decent sized four bedroom, two bath townhouse. And they had also compromised, since Conner wanted to quit the Team and M'gann didn't.

They would help out with combat training and small missions. Usually it was M'gann who left while Conner stayed home with the kids, but every once in awhile, it was Conner who left who left for "_work_".

_Kids_. _Plural_. They had two children, now. A daughter named _Lisa-Marie_, who was born just two-and-a-half months after Michael's first birthday.

While Michael was an amber eyed version of Conner, Lisa was a female version of their Father.

"Hi Daddy!" Lisa-Marie cried, squealing as Conner picked her up, setting her on his hip. "Hi sweetie! How are you?" Conner asked. "Good. Can we have pancakes for breakfast?" Lisa-Marie asked. "I dunno. We'll have to ask Mommy if she'll make them." Conner said.

"Momma?" Lisa asked, as a half-asleep M'gann entered the kitchen.

"Let me drink some coffee and wake up. Then I'll make breakfast. Okay baby girl?" M'gann murmured, yawning.

"Okay Momma." Lisa said, as Michael climbed into a kitchen chair, using his feet to pet Wolf, who was laying half-asleep under the table.

"Down Daddy! Down!" Lisa-Marie ordered. As soon as Conner placed his daughter on the ground, the phone rang.

The same phone that only rings when they have a mission.

Sighing, Conner walked over and answered it. "_Hello_?... _Hey Nightwing... Mmhmm... Okay... How long?... Fine, alright... I'll see you then... Bye_." Conner sighed, hanging up the phone.

'_Where are you going and how long will you be gone_?' M'gann asked, through their telepathic link.

'_South America. About three days- maybe a week_.' He frowned.

Neither of them liked to be gone more then a day or two. It was rare for them to be gone longer then forty-eight hours, but sometimes it happened.

'_Okay. Be careful. Love you_.' M'gann frowned.

'_I love you too_.' Conner replied, kissing her on the lips, and kissing Michael & Lisa goodbye on their foreheads. "_Take care of your sister_." He whispered to Michael, before going upstairs to get dressed.

Michael and Lisa-Marie, even though they were only four and three years old, were used to their Mom or Dad being gone for a day or two every few weeks.

So they didn't ask any questions when Conner and Wolf walked out the backdoor not even ten minutes later.

They did, _however_, ask why their Mother looked so sad.

"Mommy? Why are you _sad_?" Lisa frowned, her and Michael walking towards M'gann, wrapping their arms around her bare legs, trying to comfort her, and make her happy.

"I'm okay. C'mon, let's make some pancakes." She said, putting on a fake smile for her two small children.

* * *

Two days later, Michael and Lisa were playing in their shared bedroom, while M'gann was downstairs in the kitchen doing the dishes.

According to a message from Mal the day before, Conner wouldn't be back from his mission for atleast three more days.

Which meant M'gann couldn't talk to or see her husband for four days straight. Just two more days. Two more days and Conner would be back home and they'd be together in their bed.

"_Hey Angelfish_."

M'gann nearly dropped the plate she had been washing. She quickly spun around, a look of shock and fear on her faces.

La'Gaan... La'Gaan was in her _kitchen_- La'Gaan was in her _house_!

He was... He was _alive_...!

No one had seen or heard any news about La'Gaan since Kaldur "_abducted_" him over four years ago.

After Kaldur and Artemis's covers were blown, Nightwing, Aqualad, and the rest of the League spent months- _years_- trying to find La'Gaan.

Or at least his _body_...

It was until after Conner and M'gann celebrated Lisa-Marie's first birthday that they finally gave up the search.

"_La'Gaan...? W-what_... _What are you doing in my house_?" She stammered, trying to keep her voice down.

She didn't want Michael or Lisa to know something was wrong. She didn't want La'Gaan in the same _room_ as them- let alone the same _building_!

M'gann was desperate to keep her barely alive ex away from her babies.

"Nothing much, _babe_. From the picture on the wall over there, it's obvious you got back together with the "_super-jackass_"." He scoffed, rolling his eyes. The Atlantean sat down in a seat- Conner's seat- at the kitchen table, his red eyes glaring at a frightened M'gann.

The picture he was referring to, was of her and Conner's wedding. It was a simple picture; Conner was standing behind M'gann, his strong arms wrapped around her thin waist, his lips on her peach colored cheeks.

It was one of the few pictures of their wedding that contained just them. _No friends. No family. No children_.

"That could've been us, you _bitch_. But _noooo_! Seven months after I'm gone you're _spreading your legs_ or _on your knees_ like the _whore_you are for your ex boyfriend- who, in case you forgot, dumped your sorry ass like a sack of potatoes." He growled.

No. She wasn't "_spreading her legs_" or "_on her knees_". She was taking care of her gorgeous little boy and the second beautiful baby growing inside of her.

_Please La'Gaan, keep your voice down. Michael. Lisa. Stay in your room! Stay in your room_! M'gann thought to herself.

"_Mommy_...?" M'gann gasped, her head shooting over to look at the doorway.

There was Michael, just standing there, his brown eyes wide and on La'Gaan, looking terrified.

The sight of M'gann's- _and obviously Conner's_- son angered La'Gaan even more then he already was, as flipped the table over with a snarl, the wood crashing loudly and splintering on the linoleum floor.

"You even had his _kid_, you _slut_!" He roared, lunging at Michael.

"_**NO**_!" M'gann screamed, using her telepathy to slam La'Gaan into the cabinet that her and Conner kept their nicer dishes in, before grabbing Michael and flying upstairs towards his room.

She locked the door behind her, blocking it with the dresser. She sat Michael down before taking the small duffle bag from their closet, and using her telepathy to fill it with some of their clothes, along with a few toys, books, and a spare blanket from the closet shelf.

By the time she had gotten her frightened children into the bioship with the bag, La'Gaan was banging on the door, desperately trying to harm Michael, and possibly Lisa, if he didn't know she existed yet.

He wanted to _eliminate_ what M'gann and Conner had created together, out of _love_.

_He wanted to kill their babies._..

By the time La'Gaan actually got into the bedroom, M'gann and the kids were in the camouflaged bioship, headed far away from the house.

He looked around the room and sneered.

"_Correction_; she had his _kids_."

* * *

M'gann had the ship on auto-pilot, desperately trying to calm down Michael and Lisa, who were both in her arms and crying into her shoulders.

"Oh it's okay. It's okay! You two are safe. I promise. You guys are safe." She cooed, rocking her children back and forth, her comforting words only calming them slightly.

M'gann had no idea where to go. She couldn't go back home- for obvious reasons. La'Gaan still had Zeta Tube access, so that eliminated the Watch Tower and the Mountain.

He knew where Uncle J'onn lived, so she couldn't go there. And Artemis ad Wally's house was out, since they had a newborn they had to take care of.

Where could she- Hello, Megan! Lois and Clark's house! La'Gaan didn't know where they loved, and Lois always loved seeing Michael and Lisa.

Plus they had the weekend off.

Or at least Lois did; Superman still had to "_work_".

Once Michael and Lisa-Marie had calmed down (_more like, fell asleep_), M'gann called Lois on the radio.

"Hi Lois." M'gann said. "Hey Megan! Why are you calling me on the radio instead of on the phone?" The reporter asked her "daughter-in-law".

"Something happened. Can I stay with you guys for a few days?" M'gann asked.

"Sure. I'll get the guest room and the pull-out couch ready." Lois said.

* * *

"So, care to explain what happened?" Lois asked.

Her and M'gann were in the kitchen, making Mac-and-cheese and hot-dogs for lunch, while Michael, Lisa-Marie, and Lois and Clark's five-year-old son Chris watched "Sesame Street" on the big screen t.v. in the living-room.

"You remember La'Gaan, right?" M'gann sighed.

"Creepy fish dude, was Aqualad's replacement, dated you while you were pregnant with Michael before he disappeared. Why? What about him?" Lois questioned.

"He's alive. And he found out where me and Conner live." M'gann sighed. "Oh my God! What happened? What'd he do? What did he say? Tell me everything!" Lois gasped.

"He was mad. Called me a bitch, a slut, and a whore. He said not even seven months after he got kidnapped, I was spreading my legs and on my knees for Conner." M'gann frowned.

"But seven months after he was snatched, you were six weeks pregnant with Lisa..." Lois commented.

"Yeah. Yeah. Yeah. I have _stair-step_kids. I know." M'gann sighed.

"And then what?"

"Then, he saw Michael. And he got _really_, _really_ pissed. He was going to _kill_Michael- I could sense it. So I slammed him into the wall farthest away from where Michael was, grabbed him, packed up somethings, put Michael and Lisa in the ship, and got the hell out of there." M'gann said.

"I'll tell Clark as soon as he gets home. He and the rest of the League can look for La'Gaan. Until then, you and the kids are welcome to stay here." Lois cooed, her maternal instincts kicked up to the highest level.

"Thanks Lois. _Oh_! This _never_ would have happened if Conner wasn't on that _stupid_mission! He was only supposed to be gone a few days! Not almost a week!" M'gann sobbed, sitting down at the table.

"Oh sweetie, it's alright!" Lois said, wrapping her arms around M'gann.

They heard the front door to the apartment, followed by Clark's cheesy "_Honey! I'm home_!"

The Big-Blue-Boyscout entered the kitchen with his eyebrow raised up in confusion. "Hey M'gann. What are you doing here?" He asked.

"Lagoon Boy's _alive_. And he attacked M'gann and our grandbabies." Lois frowned, arms crossed over her chest.

Clark blinked twice, before turning around to head out the front door. "Where are you going, Smallville?" His wife called out.

"I'm going to break my moral code and go kill that "_fish-man_" M'gann calls her ex." He said, closing the door behind him.

* * *

By the time Superman got to the Watch Tower, he was seething with rage.

Although he kept it hidden on his face, it was clear to anyone who looked at his tense shoulders and clenched fists, that the last son of Krypton was _pissed_off.

"I need to talk to Aquaman. _Now_!" His voice boomed over his ear piece.

The King of Atlantis soon walked up to Superman, Nightwing and Batman following behind him.

"Is everything alright, Clark?" He asked.

"Good news and bad news Aquaman. Good news; _La'Gaan is alive_." Superman said, lips pursed together, trying to control his anger.

"What?! Oh my... I need to go tell his family..." The Atlantean gasped. He started to walk away, but Batman stopped him. "Wait. What's the bad news?" Batman asked.

"**_I'M GOING TO KILL HIM_**!" Clark roared, grabbing Aquaman by the shirt of his uniform. "He _attacked_M'gann and Michael!" He growled into his college's face.

"He did what!?" Nightwing cried.

"It wouldn't have happened if you hadn't sent Kon-El on that stupid four day mission!" Superman snapped.

"Clark, calm down. Me, Aquaman, Green Lantern, Zatanna, and Doctor Fate will go search for Lagoon Boy. You and Wonder Woman will go search for Superboy. Get him back home to his wife and kids." Batman ordered.

"Nightwing, you and Malcom will go to their house. See how bad Lagoon Boy damaged it." He sighed.

* * *

Conner was not expecting Wonder Woman and Superman to show up in the middle of the stake out mission.

"Superman, Wonder Woman? What the hell are you two doing here?" Conner growled.

"Something happened, Superboy. You need to come home." Wonder Woman told him, showing no emotion on her face.

"_Wha_... What happened...? Is M'gann okay? Are the kids okay? Kal-El...? Please, answer me." Conner begged.

"They're fine. They're with Lois and Chris. Now come on." Superman sighed.

* * *

"Conner!" M'gann gasped, jumping off of Lois and Clark's couch, wrapping her arms around her husband.

Conner wrapped his arms around her, kissing her lips.

"Daddy!" Conner pulled away just in time to see his son and daughter run out of the kitchen.

He scooped them up; Michael on one hip and Lisa-Marie on the other.

'_M'gann... What happened_?' Conner asked, concerned. He knew something had happened, he just didn't know what.

'_La'Gaan is alive... And he attacked Michael- well, tried to, anyway_...' M'gann sighed.

"_What_!?" Conner growled, out loud, this time.

Before M'gann could respond, Malcom and Nightwing entered the small apartment. "Batman told us to check and see how much La'Gaan damaged your house." Mal told them. "How bad is it?" Conner frowned, as they all sat down on the couch, Michael and Lisa-Marie still in their Dad's arms.

"Your furniture is destroyed. All the pictures have been ripped to shreds. Your bed is slashed, and he pissed on the rug in Michael and Lisa's room." Nightwing sighed.

"He did what!?" Conner hissed, eyes narrowing. His wife and friends could easily tell that he was plotting the murder of Lagoon Boy.

"How much is it gonna cost us to fix it all?" M'gann asked.

"It'll be cheaper and easier for you two to just buy new house and furniture. Luckily we have all your photos saved on a flash drive." Nightwing sighed.

"Not to mention it would be safer for you guys to start over. At least until we find La'Gaan." Malcom scoffed.

"We've got a hotel set up for you guys in New York for a week. You guys should be safe there until we find La'Gaan." Nightwing told them.

He handed them a hotel key, and left the apartment with Malcom.

* * *

"Goodnight Lisa. Goodnight Michael." M'gann cooed, tucking her children into the double bed they'd be sharing for the next few nights.

"Mommy...? Will the fish-man hurt us?" Michael whimpered, clutching his Teddy-bear with his small arms as tightly as he could.

"Oh no baby, we're safe. And even if he does find us, which he won't, Daddy and Wolf will keep us all safe." M'gann reassured him, kissing him and his sister on the cheek.

"Promise?" Lisa asked, in a soft voice, as Wolf hopped onto the bed, and laid down at their feet, already protecting his Alpha's cubs.

"Promise." M'gann smiled.

She turned on the lamp on the dresser so it could be used as a night light, and leaving their temporary bedroom, closing the door behind her.

She was barely into the main room of their hotel suite before Conner had his lips against hers, his arms wrapped around her waist. M'gann moaned, wrapping her arms around his neck, as he carried her off to their bedroom.

* * *

"_Oh_ _Goooood_!" M'gann gasped, panting, her cheek pressed against Conner's broad chest, the blankets and sheets tangled around them, barely covering their bodies.

"We can't do it like that again; we might break the bed!" Conner warned her. M'gann giggled, placing open mouthed kisses on his chest.

"I'm surprised we haven't broken our bed back home." She mused, snuggling closer into his broad chest, moaning as Conner's hand traveled to her ass.

"So besides what happened with... _La'Gaan_," Conner growled out his name, "Did anything else happen while I was gone?" Conner asked.

M'gann started tracing small, random patterns on his chest with her index finger. "Yeah. Well, actually it happened before you left, but I never got a chance to tell you." She said, kissing his neck.

"Well what is it?" Conner asked.

"I'm due in _March_."

"You're pregnant _again_?" He asked.

"_Mmhmm_... Doctor said I'm six weeks along." M'gann told him. "Sorry I didn't get a chance to tell you earlier. I was going to tell you the day you left, but I didn't want you to be distracted. And with all that happened with La'Gaan, I never got a chance to tell you before now." She told him.

"We're gonna have another baby." He smiled, rolling over onto his side, his fingers dancing across M'gann's naked, still flat abdomen.

Their son or daughter was in there, growing inside of M'gann. In just a seven months, they would have a new son or daughter, and Michael and Lisa-Marie would have a new baby sibling to play with.

"We probably shouldn't have sex again."

"Oh no! _Conner_!" M'gann groaned. "You always do this! Just because I'm pregnant, doesn't mean we can't have sex! We can still have sex for the next few months."

"Fine... But only until you hit four months!" Conner compromised.

"Oh thank God!" M'gann smiled, pulling him back on top of her, giggling with delight as he kissed her neck.

* * *

The next morning, while Conner made bacon and scrambles eggs for breakfast, they got a phone call.

M'gann got up, and cautiously picked up the phone. "Hello...?" She asked, uncertain about who was calling.

"_You've got a pretty little daughter, Angelfish. You and Superboy might want to keep an eye on her; I might take her from you_."


	2. AN

I am an idiot.

What I thought was the second chapter to this story, turned out to be something completely different and unrelated to Young Justice.

Do you wish to know what it was? A short story I had to write. In my freshman year of HIGH SCHOOL. 13-fucking-years ago!

So this story is on hiatus until either

A) I find thsees cons chapter. B) I remember the majority of it & rewrite the entire thing. Or C) Until the beginning of June, where I will completely redo the chapter, regardless if I remember anything or not.

I'm sorry to the people who love this story, you'll have to wait a little longer. But no fret! I'm working on a Supermartian AU story to fill in the void, & as for "Sleepless" a new chapter should be up this weekend! :)


End file.
